Harry, Ginny and the kids: summer holiday
by loonylovebottom
Summary: Harry, Ginny and their kids go on a holiday to Hawaii. K for language.
1. Chapter 1 Getting There

Harry, Ginny and the kids: summer holiday

Chapter 1: Getting there

It was an early summer morning and Ginny was wide awake and packing for the Potter's summer vacation to Hawaii. Meanwhile Harry was fast asleep, as were the kids.

'Harry' Ginny whispered poking his shoulder.

'Harry' she said slightly louder, pulling his arm softly in an attempt to wake him once more. Harry merely groaned and turned on his side.

'Worse than the kids' Ginny whispered to herself.

'Harry for merlins sake wake up!' she yelled laughing, 'or ill get a bucket of cold water.'

Harry started to laugh sleepily then stood up.

'Morning MUM' he teased putting his arms around his wife and pulling her into a tight hug.

'Well would've you gotten up if I hadn't threatened to?' she giggled.

'You do have a point there' he smiled.

'Go wake the kids up' said Ginny punching him playfully on the arm. Harry walked across the hall to Lily's room and walked over to her bed.

'Lily' he whispered, 'time to get up.'

Lily sat up and looked at her dad and moaned, 'why do we have to leave so early?'

'Your mothers orders' he laughed pulling the covers off of her. She groaned and then finally stood up.

'Lils, can you please go and wake your brothers up?' Harry asked her as they walked out of her bedroom.

She shrugged and muttered 'I guess so'.

As Harry had just started to walk down the stairs he heard Lily's yells.

'Albus get up or ill jump on to of you! That means you too James!'

Harry chuckled to himself and muttered 'just like her Ginny' as he continued to walk down the stairs into the kitchen.

'What was that about?' asked Ginny out of nowhere.

'I sent Lily to wake the boys up' he laughed.

'Well that was a smart move, don't you think?' she asked sarcastically.

'Well they're up aren't they?' he asked pointing at the three potter children who were walking down the stairs.

'I s'pose' she smiled. The kids and Harry sat down at the table as Ginny cooked them all breakfast.

'Here' she said passing them each a plate of scrambled eggs.

After they had all finished breakfast they piled into the car and drove to the airport. They were all nervous because not one of them had been on a plane (Harry and Ginny usually apperated, used floo powder or went on their brooms) so none of them knew what to expect.

'Mum, why can't we just-' James started, but Ginny cut him off. 'Because you three are too young and plus it will be good to see how the muggles travel places.'

'How'd she know?' James whispered to his father.

Harry laughed and ruffled his son's hair.

'Come you lot' Ginny laughed grabbing Harry's hand. Once the Potters had gotten their luggage all sorted at the check in area, they had two hours at the airport until they had to board the plane.

'Muuuum' Albus whined, 'Why can't we just go already?'

'Because they have to make sure it's safe' Ginny answered.

'Well what are we going to do while we wait?'

'I don't know Al, we will just have to be patient'

After two long hours of waiting, they finally got to board the plane. Soon, they were off to Hawaii.


	2. Chapter 2 The Hotel

Chapter 2

The hotel

When they arrived in Hawaii, the family got into a taxi and drove to the hotel they were staying at. It was beautiful, all of the beaches looked amazing, they couldn't wait to see whet their hotel was like. After 20 minutes in the taxi they finally reached the hotel and it was beautiful. They all got out of the taxi quickly so they could get a better look at the hotel.

'Come on!' Lily squeaked.

'Get you bag then' Harry said pointing at the boot of the taxi.

They all grabbed their bags and made their way to the hotel lobby. Harry was over at the front desk getting the key while Ginny and the three kids walked around the lobby admiring the paintings.

'Floor 3 room 27' Harry said leading them to the lift.

They went up two floors and walked down a pretty hallway until they reached room twenty seven. Harry unlocked the door, the family walked into the large room and saw four beds, a small kitchen area, a lounge and TV and a door which lead to the bathroom. The three kids looked at each other and sprinted into the room all trying to get the two beds furthest from their parents double bed.

'HAH' Lily and James laughed to Albus; he groaned ad dumped his bag on the bed next to his parents. Ginny and Harry both laughed and walked over to their bed and put their own bags on it.

'Hey mum, can we go for a swim' Lily asked jumping up and down.

'It's almost seven o'clock though' Ginny replied.

'But it's not even dark yet' Lily protested.

'Please!' the three kids whined.

'Fine' she sighed, sitting on the couch.

'Yes!' they all said grabbing their bathers and towels.

'But, only for half an hour, we still have to have dinner'

'Yes mum' James said as the three of them walked out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The five potters woke up quite late the next morning, mostly because they went to sleep late the night before. They all had breakfast and headed to a beach not far from where they were staying. After the 10 minute drive they reached a beautiful beach called point Loiy. It had amazing clear blue water and soft white sand; there weren't many people there so it was fairly quiet. The waves crashed onto the shore. The kids had their faces pressed against the glass, looking out at the amazing sight. The car suddenly stopped and the kids jumped straight out and ran to the water. Harry and Ginny got out and set up the shade. After they put the shade they took the chairs out and relaxed. Ten minutes later another car pulled up and three people stepped out and made their way over to the potters shade. There was a man with white hair, followed by a younger boy with the same hair and a brown haired woman. As their footsteps came closer Harry and Ginny both turned around to see who was there.

'Draco' they both muttered.


	3. Chapter 3 What Brings You Here Old Enemy

The man called Draco sighed as he came closer,

'Draco, you need to talk to them sometime' the girl with brown hair said.

'I know Astoria, I know' he said.

'Dad, what are we doing' Scorpius said.

'I'm going to see one of my old uhh friends'

'Why' Scorpius whined.

'Because I just do okay Scorp'

'Okay, whatever'

The three Malfoy's walked over to Harry and Ginny and smiled.

'Hello Harry, Ginny' Draco said holding out his hand.

'Hi Draco' Harry said shaking Draco's hand.

'This is my wife Astoria and my son Scorpius'

'Hello it's nice to meet you' Harry smiled.

'I'm going to check on the kids okay Harry' said Ginny standing up.

'Yeah, I might go with you, Scorp wants to go for a swim' Astoria said grabbing Scorpius' hand.

'No I don't' Scorpius muttered.

The two watched their wives and Draco's son walk out to the water.

'So, what brings you here Draco?' Asked Harry in the nicest way possible.

'Family holiday, you?'

'Same, thought the kids might enjoy Hawaii'

'How old are all your kids now?' Malfoy asked

'James is 15, Albus is 13 and Lily's 12, how about Scorpius?'

'He's 13 next Sunday'

'Ahh, so he'd be in some of the same classes as Albus'

'Yes, Scorp has mentioned Albus once or twice before'

Harry raised an eyebrow.

'All good of course' Draco said quickly, 'Scorpius never says bad things about anyone'

'How long are you staying in Hawaii for?' Harry asked.

'Until the end of the week, you?'

'Next Thursday'

'Listen Harry, I didn't come here to talk about our kids, of how long we're staying here for. I came to apologise'

'Wait, you followed me to Hawaii?'

'No, I only followed you to the beach, Ive been in Hawaii since Monday. Anyway that's not the point, I'm sorry for everything. For calling Hermione a mudblood, for being a prat to you for our whole time at Hogwarts, but mostly I'm sorry for working for You-know-who and almost getting you killed. Do you think you can forgive me, even though I know it's a lot to ask, but please?'

Harry sat there astonished at what he had just heard come out of Draco Malfoy's mouth.

'Uh, yeah, of course' Harry stuttered.

'Thanks Harry' Draco said, shaking Harry's hand. 'It means a lot'

And with that, Draco walked off to join his wife on the water edge.


	4. Chapter 4 Finding Them

'So, what did you and Draco talk about? Whatever it was, it looked a little tense' Ginny asked while putting on her sunglasses that she had recently purchased at the hotel gift shop.

'Ahhhh, well, he kinda just apologised for everything that he had done'

'Everything?' Ginny said in disbelief.

'Yep, everything from betraying us for Voldemort to being a prat'

'Wow'

'Wow indeed' said Harry, shaking his head.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes until Lily and the two boys ran over announcing that they want to go back to the hotel.

Once they got back to the hotel, Lily grabbed her bag and walked over to the pool, the boys followed her immediately. Harry and Ginny went up to their room and flopped on the couch.

'So are you and Malfoy friends now?' Ginny asked delicately

'I suppose' Harry replied.

'That's all I get?'

'Well Gin, I don't really know, I get why he is apologising and everything, but I don't know if after all that has happened that I can actually call him my friend'

'And that is completely okay Harry, but he has made the effort to apologise, maybe you should at least try to be nice to him'

'Okay, I'll be nice, happy?' Harry muttered as if he was a child.

'Yes, oh and they are coming to the hotel to have dinner with us'

'What? Since when did this happen?'

'Since Astoria and I organised it' Ginny said with a mischievous little grin

'Urghhhhhh, what time?' Harry sighed.

'Six'

'So half an hour?' Harry said sounding annoyed.

'Well I wasn't going to tell you when you were still pissed at him!'

'I know, I'll go get the kids, I'll be back in a minute'

Harry walked out and went to the elevator and made his way down to the ground floor. He walked out to the pool area, no sign of the kids. He walked around the hotel, to the playground, the spa, the kiosk but still no sign of them. Harry started to panic, he ran back to the elevator and went back to their room.

'Ginny!' He yelled

'What is it?' She asked in a worried voice.

'The kids' he started, 'have you seen them?'

'No, aren't they at the pool?'

'No, I've looked everywhere, I cant find them!'

'Lets go ask the front desk'

They took the elevator down and ran to the front desk.

'Excuse me, have you seen three children, they were down by the pool about twenty minutes ago' Ginny said panting a little.

'Ah, no, I haven't sorry'

'Thanks anyway' Harry said.

They both decided to split up to try and find the kids and meet back in the room in five minutes. They both ran around frantically, searching for the kids. As Harry was walking towards the front of the hotel, he thought he heard James' laugh. He turned around and there standing ten metres away were the kids, he ran up to them faster than he had ever ran.

'Where the hell have you been!' He yelled

'We went to the shop next door and got some ice cream' Lily said innocently

'Why didn't you tell your mother or me' He sighed

'We didn't know we had to ask'

'well we were worried sick!'

'Sorry' they all said in union.

'Just go upstairs and get dressed for dinner, we have to be at the restaurant in ten minutes'

They all ran up to their room and got dressed within five or less minutes. The mother walked in looking pale,

'We thought you were at the pool' Ginny said, tapping her foot.

'Well we were, but we got hungry and James suggested going to the kiosk but they have gross ice-creams. Then Lily remembered she saw a little shop next door, so we walked over there and got ice-cream each and ate there.' Albus explained.

'And how did you get the muggle money?'

'Lily got some from dad when we were on the plane'

Ginny simply nodded and grabbed her purse. Harry walked in announcing that the table was ready and so all the potters walked out in silence.


End file.
